Doing it all over again
by harakal1
Summary: Mary Winchester never died in the nursery fire and John never learned about the supernatural. But John is going to be thrust right into the middle of things that go bump in the night when Carmen shows up on their doorstep with a newborn. Who is the child and what does he have to do wtih Dean? REVIEWS LOVE, so share the love!
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Mary Winchester woke up on January 27, 2012 with very sore breasts. She figured that she was due for a period any day now and that contributed to the soreness. Today, her oldest son turned 33. Where had the years gone? Mary could remember the day that they brought baby Dean home. It wasn't very long after her parents had been killed by Azazael and she had destroyed him. John never knew the truth about the supernatural or about hunting.

Yes, Mary reflected, she had done the unthinkable and killed old Yellow Eyes. She had saved herself and her sons from a future without a mom and a future filled with hunting things that went bump in the night. She had staved off the Apocolypse by not dying and she had insured that her children would forever be able to live normal lives. And Mary had never looked back.

She would celebrate her baby's birthday as they always did, with a dinner and cake. This year, Dean would bring his wonderful woman, Carmen with him and Sam was coming home from Stamford with Jessica on his arm. In another couple months they would be married and looking to start their own family. Mary was glad for the choices that she had made.


	2. In the Beginning, January 28, 2012

Chapter 1: The beginning, January 28, 2012

Mary woke up, once again with very sore breasts. This time she noted that she was leaking milk. Hmm, she thought, must be a side effect of the anti-depressants she was taking. Ever since the boys had left home she had felt an emptiness and had a hard time dealing. After weeks of refusing to get out of bed and not doing housework or taking care of herself she had finally sought professional help. The doctor had prescribed the anti-depressant and Mary found that it helped a lot take the edge off of her grief. She figured a little lactating was nothing compared to the heartache she felt when not on the meds.

Mary got dressed and was heading downstairs when the doorbell rang.

"Now, who could that be at this hour", she said out loud. John was upstairs still asleep. It had been a lat night last night celebrating Dean's birthday.

Mary opened the door and was surprised to see Carmen, Dean's girlfriend, standing at the door with a baby no more than a couple days old in her arms.

"Carmen, I had no idea you were pregnant. Dean never said anything. Was that why you weren't at his birthday dinner last night?"

"No, Mrs. Winchester. The baby isn't mine and I have no idea where Dean is. I wasn't at his dinner because I had a major migraine last night. I swear, this baby isn't mine."

Mary was confused. If it wasn't Carmen's baby, whose was it? And where was Dean? What did Carmen mean by not knowing where Dean was? Was it possible that Dean was cheating on Carmen and had left this newborn with her because the real mom wanted nothing to do with it? There truly was no doubt in Mary's mind that the little boy in Carmen's arms belonged to Dean. Hell, the baby looked just like Dean had at that age.

"Carmen, come in and tell me what is going on. I am so confused. If this isn't your baby, then whose baby is it?"

"I have no idea. Last night, Dean came home from your house and hopped into bed next to me. We both fell asleep but when I woke up this morning Dean was gone and this baby was lying in the bed next to me. There was all this baby stuff in my house too. I know it sounds weird but how did it all get there? And why didn't I wake up when the baby and the stuff was brought in?"

" Oh Carmen, I have no idea. But I am sure that we can figure this all out once we get in touch with Dean."

"I tried calling his cell, Mary, but it was on the nightstand where he left it last night. There was no note as to where he went or who the baby is or who the baby's mother is. I can't believe that he would cheat on me but what other explanation is there?"

"I don't know sweetie, but I swear we will get to the bottom of this."

Just as Mary finished her thought the baby scrunched up its face and started to wail. It was then that Mary noticed a smell coming from the general vicinity of the child.

" I think someone needs to be changed. Did you bring any diapers with you?"

"Yes, they are in the bag that I brought with me."

Mary got up, gently taking the baby from Carmen and walking into the kitchen. She gently laid the tiny boy down on the table and started to undo the snaps on his onesie. Once she had undressed the child she opened up the tapes on the diaper and started to take the dirty diaper off the little man. As soon as the diaper was off Mary gasped.

"It can't be!"


	3. WHO IS THE BABY?

CHAPTER 2: WHO IS THE BABY?

Just as Mary gasped John walked into the kitchen and saw the baby and look of shock on her face.

"Mary, what is wrong? And who is this baby?"

Carmen quickly filled John in on the events of the previous night and how the baby came to be in his house. All the while, as Carmen was talking, Mary was gaping at the naked baby, who was still squalling, and touching her breasts.

"Mary, honey, whatever is wrong, you need to tell me? And you need to change that baby. He smells something fierce and is gonna pee everywhere if you don't put a fresh diaper on him."

"John, this can't be. This can't be my baby!"

"Mary, sweetie, this isn't your baby. This is Dean's child."

"No, John. This is Dean. Look at the birthmark on the child's right hip. It is the same one that Dean has, in exactly the same spot."

"Baby, this can't be Dean. He is all grown up. His child just has the same distinguishing mark on him."

"John, do not tell me that it can't be our child. I know this is my baby. The birthmark, the eyes, the hair, the freckles. This child is the spitting image of Dean when we was first born. Damn, John, the baby's umbilical cord is still attached and I have been lactating all morning. The baby can't be more than two days old, making his birthday...yesterday...Dean's birthday. Something is going on here. I just don't know what. "

"Mrs. WInchester, I know you know Dean better than all of us. Only a mom can know her child but this is impossible. That can't be Dean. I mean, what are you thinking. That he was regressed...de-aged? What?"

"Carmen, that is exactly what I am thinking. I don't know what did this to him but I will find it and make it turn him back."

"Mary, you are scaring me. This isn't our son. I'll prove it to you. We'll have DNA done on this child. You'll see that only half of its DNA will have the same markers as Dean's. The other half will belong to the mother of the child."

"Oh God, John. Of course you are right. There is no way this is my baby. He is thirty-three after all. I'm just being emotional. It'll turn out we are the grandparents and then we will have to find Dean and make him own up to his mistakes and take care of his child. Of course, this child is no mistake. What a sweet angel."

And with that Mary went back to changing the little boy. Little did they know that their world was about to be turned upside down.


	4. DNA TESTING AND RESULTS

DNA TESTING AND RESULTS

" So what do we do now", John Winchester asked Mary and Carmen. "We discussed DNA testing but to be honest I have no clue how to go about doing such a thing."

"Oh, I know something about that and could probably set it up", Carmen responded. Being that she was a nurse at Lawrence Memorial she had access to testing that other people might not know about.

Mary asked, "How exactly do we go about getting the DNA testing and will it hurt the baby?"

"Not really. Basically, there is a division at the hospital that focuses on DNA testing. It is mainly for paternity so all we have to say is that we want to make sure that the baby is Dean's. As for it hurting this little guy, they will either take a cheek swab or some blood. Obviously, the cheek swab won't hurt but the blood draw may be uncomfortable for him. We also need some of Dean's DNA to compare it to so we just have to find something. I have his hair brush at home so that should be enough to get a comparison. "

"Well then, I guess we just need to head over to the hospital". John was resigned to the fact that this test needed to be done. He had no idea why Mary was so insistent that the little baby was their grown son.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

"John, I just got the test results from the DNA testing. Should we look at them or wait until Carmen gets here?"

It had been two weeks since Carmen showed up with the little baby in tow. John and Mary were currently raising the child as Carmen had no idea what to do with a baby and to be honest, didn't want the responsibility of caring for a young child. Sure she wanted kids some day, just not now and certainly not when she wasn't married and she didn't know where Dean was. No one had heard from him since the night of his birthday. Carmen had started to get this funny feeling that maybe Mary was right and the baby was somehow the man that she loved. Could it be?

"I think we should look at them. No matter what, we are the ones that are raising this child and we have a right to know if Dean is the dad. "

"What will we do if this child isn't his? I can't bear to see us have to give the baby up for adoption?"

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. As for right now, open the damn letter and let's see who fathered this child."

Mary carefully opened the letter and stood stock still as she read the results. "John, you are the father."


	5. LEARNING ABOUT THE SUPERNATURAL

LEARNING ABOUT THE SUPERNATURAL

John just stood there, not knowing what to do. It couldn't be possible that he was the father of this child. He had two sons, neither of which were infants. So what the hell was Mary talking about?

"Mary, what the hell are you talking about? I can't be this child's father!"

"John, you and I are the parents of this baby. This baby's DNA is an exact match for Dean's DNA. John, I know that you don't think this is possible but this is Dean. This is our son. And I have a good idea as to what caused him to become an infant again. And I know you aren't going to like it."

"Mary, just tell me what it is that you know. I need to understand how this infant could possibly be our grown son."

And with that Mary started to tell John all about the supernatural and hunting. She told him the truth about her life, the truth about the kids' destiny had she not stopped Yellow Eyes, and much to Mary's surprise, John accepted it without questioning her sanity.

"I always knew there was something unusual about you. I just never thought it would be this. So tell me Mary, what on Earth could possibly regress a grown man?"

"John, the only thing that I know that could accomplish this is a witch. And no, not the Wiccan kind of witches, but an actual witch who can cast spells, and has a close relationship with the devil. Because only something evil could change a grown man into a baby. But honestly John, I love having Dean this little again. He was always a sweet baby."

"Oh, I agree Mary, he was a little sweetheart but this isn't normal or natural. We have to find this witch and make her turn him back. How do we go about doing that?"

Much to John and Mary's dismay it would take them another couple weeks to track down the witch.


End file.
